


藥師兜沒有生日

by robin_0330



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330
Summary: 四年一次的2.29，不再痛苦的藥師兜。
Kudos: 1





	藥師兜沒有生日

桌上堆滿孩子們親手做的卡片、禮物，還能看見亮粉沾在勞作櫃裡坐著的布偶上。阿漆笑盈盈的遞上一束花，孩子們穿著小圍裙，臉上、手上、身上都是他們的奮鬥的痕跡，地上很乾淨，沒有翻倒的色彩，但外頭倒是架起整排的曬衣架，飄揚的布料上那大塊大塊的痕跡即便被反覆搓洗，斑斕的污漬在白色床單上仍然很是顯眼。

剛下任務的藥師兜不知道為什麼今天全部的人都來門口迎接他，個個興奮雀躍，直到帶頭的阿漆把花束往他懷裡塞，孩子們才爆出巨大的「生日快樂」。

藥師兜並沒有過去可以定義自己，甚至連自己何時出現在世界上的日期都遺忘了，可以構成「他」的要素他一概不知。今天是2.29號，當年藥師野乃宇發現他的日子，孤兒院的家人將這天定義為他的生日。幼時的孤兒院是他最為珍貴的一段記憶，在黑暗中徘徊時永遠是他的勇氣，如同他從前院長那裏得到的眼鏡，是自己存在的證明。

這是他第一次的重生。

他也曾怨恨、質問過命運，卻一無所獲。大蛇丸領著他向深淵一躍而下，告訴他如何完整自己，作為代價，則是作為他的左右手，一次又一次的觸摸禁忌。即便回到木葉村，他也不再是同一個人，木葉村也不再是他的歸屬。

踏上的道路是「正確」的嗎？藥師兜從來沒有多想，既然是大蛇丸所指明的道路，那就遵從大蛇丸的意志行事。他依賴他人過活，不再賦予自己價值，轉由他人身上獲取，心甘情願成為他最敬愛的大蛇丸的影子。

這是他第二次的重生。

他很欣賞宇治波鼬，不得不承認是位高明的對手，利用伊邪那美硬生生把他從極端的路上帶回，點醒了他到頭來所做的一切都是徒勞。藥師兜不斷地向外追尋，踏遍世界各地，最後又回到原點，這個傷他最深的村子。從前的他不相信自己，他不相信被剝奪了如此之多的自己還有任何價值，從而選擇依附。

這次他帶著力量回來，他可以保護自己所愛的事物不受傷害，他可以保護孤兒院的家人。對於現在的他來說，一切就是從這座小小的孤兒院開始的，他已經不再迷失，不再踩在別人已經規劃好的道路上，又或是妄圖以傷害他人與自己的方式來完整自己的生命。

這是他第三次重生。

藥師兜有三次生日，但這是頭一次，有人替他慶祝。他接過花束，輕輕地抱了抱阿漆，向這位不斷的等待他的家人傳達感激。旁邊的孩子看了逐漸吵雜起來，也喊著要抱抱，年紀大一些的孩子雖然沒有說話，但一個個都嘟起嘴，心想著為什麼我們花一整天做卡片禮物卻沒有抱抱，卻在藥師兜張開雙臂之後，全數撲了上去。

阿漆看著他們院長突然意識到自己還沒換衣服，試圖把小孩抓下來卻徒勞無功時笑了出來。感受到快樂的氛圍，即便不知道對方在笑甚麼，孩子們也笑成一團，藥師兜品嘗著這種溫暖，露出微笑。

從深淵爬出的人，才會知曉守護的意義。

他知道，家就在木葉村，就在這座孤兒院。

**Author's Note:**

> 即便在極圈發抖我還是愛他QWQ  
> 希望大家都可以一起愛這個沒存在感的邊緣人嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 假粉如我甚至是下午才意識到今天是他生日  
> 但這個2.29生日的小可憐真的是太惹人愛了qwqqq


End file.
